Gingershocked/Season 1
WARNING! Contains Spoilers for Gingershocked! (But you'll read them anyway) Episode 1- Streaks of Fire One mistake leads to an all-out war between the Clans. Betrayal is everywhere, and as Dewpaw progresses as an apprentice of AirClan, she begins to realize that secrets are everywhere. Mistakenly battling her worst enemy leads to disaster, as she is blamed, and loses all chances of becoming a warrior. Episode 2: Triple Shot Set in solitary confinement after a fight with Gingershock, Dewpaw is ready to believe that AirClan has no use for her. But when she finds an opening in her prison, leading to an enemy base, she knows that she just might be AirClan’s most valuable asset. Episode 3: Eye to Eye Dewpaw is set free, after AirClan makes a successful move in the war. But when Gingershock accuses her of faking the rebel base, Dewpaw knows this she-cat is clearly a lot more devious than she seems. When a showdown in held between the two, one final blow may change both of them forever. Episode 4: Freedom’s Cost Silkpaw is dead, leaving Dewpaw in the greatest pile of regret. Freedom is costly, and Dewpaw knows this now. Life is bleak until Gingershock goes missing, leaving Dewpaw to finally see a ray of light. At least, until Stormstar decides that Dewpaw should be the one to find her. Episode 5: Shadow Freaks Dewpaw knows the only way to get out of this mess, is to find Gingershock. So she follows her instructions, and sets out to find Gingershock. But nothing will ever be the same, as Silkpaw haunts her dreams. And with an attack from FireClan, Dewpaw feels anything but safe, as she's forced to face the Shadow Freaks. Episode 6: Blindsided Could you be blinded? Dewpaw feels this way after her attack. She can hardly move without feeling pain, and nothing makes sense anymore. When two loners take her in and heal her, Dewpaw finally feels happy, and safe. But if she doesn't find Gingershock, the world she knows will be forever destroyed. Episode 7: On The Other Side Despite Dewpaw's longings for Dusk, she knows that AirClan comes first. With a tearful goodbye to the young tom, she sets off again, in hopes of finding Gingershock. But after crossing a forest darker than night, she feels more alone than ever. Will she ever be able to find Gingershock, and return to AirClan? Or more importantly, will she survive? Episode 8: The Ruins Dewpaw is still recovering from a fight, when she spies what seems to be pure and utter destruction. After a careful examination, it's clear that this used to be a Clan, or some sort of civilization. But the destruction is confusing, and Dewpaw wonders what happened to these cats, and where they are now. Episode 9: Feathers Of Ice After a shocking encounter with a member of the former StoneClan, Dewpaw realizes that no matter what she thinks she knows, somethings never add up. Then, when she starts thinking back to AirClan, she realizes that one cat has an alibi, that doesn't make any sense. With this, she knows why Gingershock is missing. And why she must be found. Episode 10: Skies Of Fire Weeks after leaving AirClan, Dewpaw finally comes across Gingershock. But the delicate she-cat has changed a lot since their last meeting, and it takes an awful lot of convincing to get her on the same side. Now the only problem is how to get back home, and in time to save the Clans. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Gingershocked